Recuérdame
by Alo-chan
Summary: Y juntos, tu y yo nos ahogaremos en nuestros pecados.


Antes que nada: _Esta Historia fue Escrita para Koh: El Ladrón de Títulos del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

Disclaimer: La leyenda de Korra, personajes y logotipos de esta serie son propiedad de sus creadores Bryke y este fic fue creado con únicos fines de entretenimiento.

Y pues les dejo esta pequeña y mal narrada historia, quise hacer algo un tanto distinto en una pareja.. en din, espero les guste.

* * *

 **Recuérdame.**

.

Alo-chan

.

.

.

No podía creer como es que lo hacía, una sola palabra suya y estaba totalmente a sus pies. Debía ser la potencia en su vos que me enchinaba la piel cada que murmuraba mi nombre, o quizá era su penetrante mirada dorada, esa que se calvaba en mi mirar y casi podía jurar que atravesaba mi alma.

-Está todo hecho… vámonos de esta ciudad.

Su hablar con aquella sonrisa sínica tras lo que había hecho. Era un criminal, era peligroso un peligro para todos… y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo tomando su mano que me ofrecía siguiendo mis oscuros deseos de ser mala con él. Dejándome envolver por el veneno que era el perfume de su piel y que se impregnaba en la mía y mataba mi ser y todo en lo que yo alguna vez creí. Matando incluso a quien era y mi deber en este mundo.

Era un criminal, una persona peligrosa, quizá la más siniestra que haya conocido jamás. El general de las fuerzas unidas de ciudad república, el más joven general. En cuya sombra se ocultan muertes y desgracias para aquellos que interfieren en su camino.

Y yo me desgarraba por dentro por estar a su lado, quiero pensar que no me importo ver llover el fuego en ciudad república, al día aquel en que las naciones unidas se revelaron e invadieron el lugar, teniendo como líder al ahora Señor del fuego Iroh II. El mundo clamaba por mí, el mundo pedía al Avatar. La nación del fuego atacaba de nuevo pero nuevamente su avatar estaba desaparecida.

Muerta, muerta por dentro. Había sido envenenada, pero este veneno era distinto. Cuando sus labios buscaban los míos, hambrientos de mis besos y yo sedienta de los suyos, nada fuera de la habitación, nada fuera de este santuario que era testigo de nuestro desenfreno salvaje importaba.

El mundo podía haber estallado en mil pedazos pero no importaba, estaba a su lado consumando este deseo animal de tenerlo en mí, de ser uno con él, de bailar esta danza decadente de pasión sudor y deseo.

-¡CIUDAD REPÚBLICA ES NUESTRA! –El eco de su voz resonó en mis orejas y se clavó en mi conciencia. Mirar lo que quedo de la ciudad que fue la visión de mi vida anterior, siendo tomada y saqueada de tal manera. Rostros inocentes mirándome con rencor, con odio. ¿Pero que podía hacer yo? Estaba perdida, ahogada en este sentimiento que, sabia, no era amor.

Era deseo y pasión, que me llenaban de adrenalina y de alguna forma de vida. Iroh era una droga que me consumía que me llevaba al cielo y me volvía de golpe contra el suelo, lentamente a la perdición.

Y ahí en frente suyo, llevando el más hermoso vestido en tono rojo que pudiera imaginar, me ofrecía su mano. Galante y apuesto como el infierno mismo. Navegando sobre mares robados, danzábamos al compás de nuestros pecados. Muy en el fondo, sabía que esto no duraría, que más pronto que tarde pagaría por esto, por aceptar, por no hacer nada y ser cómplice en lo que intentaba pensar como un desliz.

Nos consumimos en nuestro sadismo, el mundo fue el encargado de mostrarme que mis pecados volverían a mi cuan huracán, mi alma. Pero es que cuando su cuerpo se encontraba conmigo éramos fuego, éramos vida en las entrañas del infierno mismo.

-Se terminó…

Abrazada a el temblorosa en el silencio ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? ¿Cómo puedo salvarnos si esto es lo que merecemos? El fuego en las ventanas nos mostraba que era el final, justo como siempre supe en mi interior, supe que así terminaría. Las puertas se abrían de golpe ellos entraban y nos separaban, el brillo en mis ojos me permitía aguantar, no me iban a separar de ti. Te defendería, mataría a quien intentase dañarte… pero mis fuerzas están agotadas ahora, después de esta guerra, después de esta resistencia.

-No… recuérdame…

Gritabas hacia mí mientras ellos te llevaban. Tu rostro antes lleno de vida y de júbilo... Quizá incluso maldad, ya no brillaba como antes, no eras la sombra de lo que fuiste, ahora mismo eras un ser patético que suplicaba por no ser olvidado. Y así confirmaba de nuevo que este sentimiento no se perdió... lo que antes fue pasión, adrenalina, un sentimiento meramente superficial, ahora mismo era real. Amaba a este ser derrotado, a este vestigio que se arrastraba en la miseria que dejo su camino.

-No te olvidare…

Murmure con la última fuerza que quedo de mi voz justo antes de llegar al final de mi vida, mirándote a ti, a tus ojos y mirando como ellos apagaban de un golpe certero a tu corazón, el fuego de tu mirar.

* * *

Y bien aquí acabamos, espero se haya entendido la idea xD

Ufff tiempo sin escribir, jaja en fin, espero les haya gustado y como siempre comentarios y criticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidos n.n  
Gracias por leer y hasta la otra! x3


End file.
